wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword
It's a Christmas Party, on the Goodship Feathersword is a Wiggles Christmas song from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. It's was later adapted to Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show (song) in TV Series 1 & It's a Parrot Party from Jimmy Barnes' Och Aye the G'Nu! Album. Prologue Transcript from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Captain Feathersword: '''Hoo ooh ooh ooh! Ooh, too much Christmas food. Too much Christmas food! Hoo, hoo, hoo '''Murray: Captain Feathersword, what's wrong? Captain Feathersword: Oooh, hoo. Oh I've had too much Christmas pudding, Murray, and I'm not feeling too good. Hoo, hoo hoo Murray: Oh, Captain, there's always lot'ts of great food to eat at Christmas, but you've got to be careful not to eat too much. Captain Feathersword: Oooh. Greg: Captain Feathersword ate five plates of pudding all at the Christmas dinner. Three coat buttons popped which made him exclaim: Captain Feathersword: Ooh, I'm not getting any thinner! Hoo, hoo, hoo Lyrics Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996)= It's a Christmas party "ahoy there, me hearties" On the good ship feathersword Chorus Ahoy there me hearty It's my Christmas party Everybody, welcome aboard! C'mon everybody, let's decorate the tree With tinsels, streamers and lights Hang some Christmas balls Put a star on the top Oh, oh what a beautiful sight We're going to party, party Chorus Let's set the table Get ready to eat Lots of great Christmas foo Turkey and ham, fruit salad too Now we're in the party mood We're going to party, party Chorus |-|Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017)= It's a Christmas party Ahoy there, me hearties On the Goodship Feathersword Ahoy there, me hearties, it's my feather party Everybody, welcome aboard It's a Christmas party Ahoy there, me hearties On the Goodship Feathersword Ahoy there, me hearties, it's my feather party Everybody, welcome aboard Come on, everybody Let's have a Christmas party Captain Feathersword's there too Move your arms like this Move your arms like that Now we're in a party mood We're gonna party, party, party, party (A party, me hearties) It's a Christmas party Ahoy there, me hearties On the Goodship Feathersword Ahoy there, me hearties, it's my feather party Everybody, welcome aboard It's a Christmas party Ahoy there, me hearties On the Goodship Feathersword Ahoy there, me hearties, it's my feather party Everybody, welcome aboard Come on, everybody Let's have a Christmas party Captain Feathersword's there too Move your arms like this Move your arms like that Now we're in a party mood We're gonna party, party, party, party (Party, me hearties) It's a Christmas party Ahoy there, me hearties On the Goodship Feathersword Ahoy there, me hearties, it's my feather party Everybody, welcome aboard It's a Christmas party Ahoy there, me hearties On the Goodship Feathersword Ahoy there, me hearties, it's my feather party Everybody, welcome aboard Song Credits Video Performances * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 video) * The Wiggles Reunion Show Album Appearances * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Karaoke Christmas Songs * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 album) Trivia * This song was used in Wiggly Medley but the word "Christmas" was replaced with "Pirate" since it wasn't a Christmas medley. * Like Go Santa Go, this song was also originally filmed in 1996 to promote the album. * Despite Captain Feathersword being played by Paul Paddick during the song in the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video, Anthony voices him in the song because Paul Paddick had not made his recording yet since he was officially a cast member in 1996. * In the original 1996 version of an unreleased film clip, The Wiggles had paper crowns and the kids had pirate bandanas, in which most pirates usually wear. The original 1996 film clip today is nowhere to be surfaced. * On November 18th 2018, which marks Mickey Mouse's 90th birthday, the 2017 version was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel. Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996 album) songs Category:Karaoke Christmas Songs Songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Improvised Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Music Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Christmas Crackers! Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:YouTube Songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video) songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 video) songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 album) songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 video) songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:Re-make songs